Blockchain record systems are designed to securely record information. When a computer submits new information to a blockchain, the information becomes immutably stored.
Typically, blockchain record systems allow anyone to add new data to a blockchain. This open access can be useful, as it allows multiple users to contribute to the record, instead of just one. However, open access in blockchain record systems can create vulnerabilities to receiving incorrect data and/or having disorganized records.
To illustrate, consider a physical shipping process that involves three different transportation segments. The first segment may be transportation from point A to point B, the second segment may be transportation from point B to point C, and the third segment may be transportation from point C to point D. When a transportation segment is completed, a new blockchain record can be created in order to monitor shipping progress. However, with a typical blockchain record system, it is possible to record that the second transportation segment is complete before recording that the first transportation segment is complete. This renders the record intelligible and inaccurate, as the second segment physically cannot be completed before the first segment.
Regardless of whether such a record entry was made fraudulently or accidentally, it causes the blockchain record to become disorganized and potentially incorrect. This sort of mistake cannot be corrected, because once information is added to a blockchain it cannot be changed.
At best, the first transportation segment may have been completed, but not yet reported. That segment could be reported at a later time. However, the blockchain will now still show that the second segment was completed at an earlier time than the first segment.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.